This is a supplement to a comprehensive longitudinal study of substance abuse in: (1) a sample of 135 hyperkinetic boys referred for outpatient psychiatric evaluation between 1967 and 1972, treated with a CNS stimulant drugs and followed up at adolescence between 1973 and 1975; and (2) a sample of 100 hyperkinetic boys referred for outpatient psychiatric evaluation between 1973 and 1978, not treated with a CNS stimulant drug, and followed up at adolescence between 1978 and 1981. A third sample of 50 hyperkinetic boys referred between 1973 and 1978, but treated with a CNS stimulant, is also being followed up at adolescence between 1978 and 1981. The supplementary investigation will duplicate the adolescent follow-up battery in 100 randomly-selected classmates of the non-medicated hyperkinetic boys and 50 randomly-selected classmates of the concurrent medicated hyperkinetic boys, thus providing normative comparison groups. The present study will answer questions and the prevalence, predictors, and patterns of substance attitudes and use in drug-treated and non-drug-treated hyperkinetic boys and in their classmate controls.